Frozen Sacrifice
by Twixxie
Summary: Set inbetween and after the events of Frozen. Thomas, a young man associated with a mysterious organization, is assigned to protect the royal sisters of Arendelle. What he doesn't know is that the choices he makes will affect the future of the whole world. Adventure, drama, action and romance mixed in one, just for your reading pleasure!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome! This is a story I had intention of writing for a looooooooooong time but I never got around to it. But finally I have the time and dedication. **

**Yes, the first chapter is rather short and is mainly only introdocing the character - don't worry, you'll see Elsa and Anna soon enough! (2nd or 3rd chapter). **

**I will try to post a new chapter at least once every three days (don't hold me to it!). Currently rated T, but might change to M in the future.**

**Reviews are welcome and motivate me a lot :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Endless Memories

It was a cold, rainy summer morning in the town or Arendelle. A man in his twenties was making his way down the main street, his head covered under a hood of a brown coat. He slowly reached out with his right hand as he walked, feeling the warm rain dripping on his skin.

"I love rain," he whispered to himself.

After a short while he had arrived at what looked like an old, scrubby tavern. He made his way inside, looking around. The tavern was nearly empty – only the bartender was behind the counter, half asleep on his stool. The man made his way over to the bartender, shaking him by the shoulder.

"Mrgghhh, what'd ya' want rat?", the bartender spat out.

"I was told I would recieve a package here," the man stated.

The bartender started at the man for awhile before finally mumbling, "on the counter."

The man scanned the counter, noticing a small bundle to his left. He took ahold of it before storming out the door.

The rain outside had came to a stop. The man sat down on a nearby bench, letting out a deep sigh. He opened up the sack, retrieving a letter from it.

_Thomas,_

_I hope you had a safe passage to Arendelle. The plans haven't changed, I will meet you two days before the coronation and discuss further approach then. Meanwhile, I'd like you to return to your old cottage and retrieve your belongings. I've no doubt you'll find yourself wandering throughout the town, so make use of it and see what else you can learn._

_Stay safe,_

_Haytham._

Thomas folded the letter, hiding it underneath his coat. Then he removed another item from the sack, a pocket watch – his father's, or so he's been told.

He took his time examinating the watch. It was handcrafted and had many different engravings all over it. He opened up the cover, looking at the time – 6:41.

Thomas removed the hood from his head, revealing his face. He was young, no more than twenty five years old. He had dark blond, curly hair and blue eyes. He had a slight amount of freckles along his nose and under his eyes. He was wearing a white shirt under his coat along with beige pants with a green and purple sash around his waist and a pair of knee-high leather boots.

He got up from the bench, starting to walk around the town recollecting his thoughts.

"Why did they decide to send me? Was it because I used to live here? Was it because they didn't need me back at Faybourne? Who made the decision? What is the deal with this place and these two oh so precious princesses that I must watch over?"

All these thoughts were racing trough Thomas's head. He let out yet another long sigh as he walked throughout the town, the memories of his past life here flashing infront of his eyes. He saw the clocktower he used to climb. He saw the market where he would play hide and seek. He saw the barracks where he would spend most of his younger years, training.

The barracks were special. They were right next to the shore and they had a perfect view on castle's east side. The barracks were so close that you could see trough some of the windows pretty clearly. That's where Thomas had once seen one of the princesses, the eldest one, Elsa. It was a regular training day at the barracks when something had caught Thomas's attention – someone was watching him. He caught a glance at the castle and noticed Princess Elsa standing by one of the windows, looking down at the barrack's training yard. As she noticed Thomas staring at her, she quickly moved away.

Thomas lingered next to the barracks for a little longer before moving on. He had reached outskirts of the town where the buildings were pretty scarce. He arrived at an old, abandoned cottage and made his way inside. He walked over to a small storage-chamber next to the kitchen, opening up a secret passage to the basement under the floorboards.

It was pitch black, but Thomas lit a nearby torch, lighting up the interior.

The basement was designed to be a small armory of sorts. There was plenty of different weaponary along the walls and on the shelves.

Thomas scanned the room and was about to take a step forward when he was slammed against the wall by another man and a knife was pressed against his throat.

"Thomas.." the man grunted.

"Haytham," Thomas let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up within 1-2 days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, the second chapter is here. Sorry it took so long :)**

**Reviews are welcome! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Coronation

„Did you forget what I told you? You knock. Four times. That way you don't get killed!" Haytham was repeating over and over again, pacing the basement.

Haytham was a man in his late forties, speaking with an English accent. He was wearing a blue overcoat, a grey cape and a tricorn.

„Yes, I get it already. Give me a break," said Thomas while examining the weapons on the walls.

Thomas walked over to the far end of the basement, opening up a large wooden chest. He retrieved a leather sword holster along with a belt from it, attaching it around his waist. Next, he retrieved two leather pouches and attached them to the belt. Finally, he retrieved a lightweight viking-alike sword from the chest, sliding it into the holster.

„That it?" Haytham asked.

„It's a coronation. Do you expect me to bring a shield and a crossbow too?" replied Thomas, waving his hand in the air.

„Atleast take these with you," Haytham said, tossing him a small throwing knife belt.

Thomas attached the belt to his waist. There was 5 throwing knives on it.

„Soo.. why am I here again?" asked Thomas.

„Do you ever listen? You're here because the royal princess and the soon-to-be queen need a protector. Every royal family does. Our superiors think you're the man fit for the job. And as you know, the Dark Legion always has an intention of taking over a royal house and turning it to their advantage," Haytham suddenly stopped, staring at Thomas who clearly wasn't paying much attention , „ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

„Oh, uh, yeah.. what was that?" Thomas stuttered.

Haytham shook his head before continuing, „You're to go to the coronation and make sure that the Dark Legion don't get to the queen or the princess. They will most likely be there, I trust you will have the skills to identify them. "

„Uh-huh.. I can do that. Anything else?" Thomas asked while adjusting his belt.

Haytham eyed Thomas up and down before speaking, „You'll need a proper attire."

Haytham walked over to a closet, retrieving a set of fashionable clothes.

„Put these on. And remember, you're castellan Thomas of Rockport and you're the representative of Rockport kingdom. " Haytham said, walking over to the exit.

„Rockport, eh? Couldn't you think of something more believable?" Thomas chuckled, putting on his new clothing.

„Don't ask too many questions. I'm going. Returning to Faybourne, our superiors need me there." Haytham said, opening up the door , ready to leave the basement.

„You mean to just leave? Now?" Thomas asked, clearly surprised.

„Do you expect me to hold your hand trough everything?" Haytham grunted, leaving the basement.

* * *

Thomas woke up on the coronation morning very early. He had a lot to do.

He put on his coronation attire and strapped the sword to his hip. Thomas glanced at the throwing knife belt given to him by Haytham.

„No.. that will attract too much attention," Thomas thought to himself, leaving the knife belt at the basement.

He set off and walked trough the town, looking for any suspicious activity. He was glad to see none.

After a few hours of wandering the city Thomas noticed the dignitary ships starting to arrive. He made his way over to the castle.

„Direct entery might get me noticed," Thomas planned while scanning the area, „I'll have to find another enterance."

He made his way over to the main gates of the castle. After looking around and making sure nobody was looking, he dropped down on the rocks below the bridge. He climbed along the rocks over to the northen side of the castle and began to scale the wall. After a few short moments he was already up and over it.

„Do they even guard this place?" Thomas shook his head, dropping down into the castle grounds below him.

Thomas spent a few hours scanning the castle grounds, all possible entry and exit points, hiding spots and such. Soon after the guards opened up the main gates and waves of digniataries and civilians began to flood in.

Thomas blended inbetween them, scanning the crowd for any suspicious individuals. He then looked up, noticing that the soon-to-be queen, princess Elsa had came on the balcony, nervously waving to the crowd.

„Seven hells.. she's beautiful.." Thomas stared at Elsa, completely lost in his thoughts. After awhile, Elsa disappeared back in the castle.

Thomas shook his head, regaining his senses. He made his way over to the chapel on the left side of the courtyard, entering it along with the other dignitaries. There were a couple of guards stationed at the doors but Thomas easily dodged them and hid in the shadows at the back of the chapel.

In less than an hour, both Elsa and princess Anna entered the chapel. Thomas caught a glipse of Anna as she walked past, and although she wasn't his type, he thought she was beautiful nevertheless.

The coronation ceremomy began. Thomas wasn't paying much attention to the coronation itself, he was nervously scanning the chapel over and over again. When the coronation was almost over, he took his time to have a look at Queen Elsa. At this point, she had to held up the orb and scepter while the Bishop ordained Elsa as the queen.

Thomas squinted his eyes, noticing fear in Elsa's face although she tried to remain composed. After that, he noticed both the orb and scepter turning slightly white from the bottom to top.

„What the hell..?" Thomas mumbled.

Just after that, the coronation was complete and everyone started to leave to attend the celebration.

Thomas took his time to infiltrate the castle trough a third floor window to avoid being noticed by guards at the main entereance.

He made his way trough the castle, guided by the music coming from the main hall were celebration took place. He blended in with the crowd, scanning it. He noticed both Elsa and Anna next to the throne, engaged in a conversation.

He scanned the hall again, noticing something strange.

There were two men, both dressed in black robes in the corner of the hall, lurking in the shadows. Thomas sensed they were up to no good, so he made his way closer to them, completely focused on them and nothing else.

The two men split, starting to move in opposite directions troughout the crowd. He could hear someone arguing behind him but he wasn't paying attention to it. He quickly glanced behind himself, seeing that Queen Elsa was moving towards the exit for some reason. Just as she was next to it, he noticed the two men on opposite sides of the hall, daggers in hand making their way towards Elsa.

Thomas growled to himself, wishing he brought the throwing knives.

Just at that moment, Queen Elsa raised her voice „I said enough!"

She did a sweep with her hand, covering half of the room with icy spikes.

Thomas took a step backwards in surprise, unable to even speak. The two men retreated in the shadows, hiding their daggers and disappearing from sight.

Thomas stared right at Elsa as she stood there in ultimate fear and their eyes connected for a brief second before she opened the door and ran off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I can assure you that the next chapter will be rather exciting :)**

**Reviews welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, finally chapter 3 is here. This one is a little longer than usual, so enjoy :) **

**Reviews are very welcome!**

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Chase

Thomas stood frozen for a couple of seconds before taking any further action. He had to think fast.

„Damn! The queen is running, the princess is still here. Dark Legion was here too. They were going after the queen first, so they'll probably stick to that plan," Thomas was frantically thinking trough all the possible courses of action.

When he saw multiple dignitares and the princess set off after Elsa, he decided to go after her aswell. He took an indirect route to avoid being noticed by the guards. He legged up to the second floor and popped out on a balcony above the courtyard just in time to see Elsa fire a blast of ice towards a bunch of dignitaries in the doorway. She then took off once again with princess Anna and a male with auburn hair chasing after her, shouting her name.

Thomas leaped off of the balcony, taking an indirect route and following Elsa. He quickly scaled the palace's wall and dropped down below on the other side. What he saw next blew his mind.

Queen Elsa was running across the fjord, freezing the water underneath her. Thomas stood in awe, unsure of what to do for awhile. He started to feel a little fear towards Elsa. Nevertheless, Thomas decided to follow her and just as he was about to set his foot on the ice now covering the whole fjord, he noticed that both Anna and the unknown male dignitary were nearby, looking across the fjord.

Thomas instantly hid behind a nearby tree to avoid detection. He didn't want to just run across the ice after the queen while they were looking. Also didn't want to make a fool of himself if he happens to fall while crossing. He waited for a couple of minutes until the coast was clear and then carefully walked down to the shore.

„What is this?" Thomas whispered to himself as he gazed at the fresh ice covering the fjord in middle of a summer night.

He took a step forward, setting his foot on the ice. It didn't break.

„Here goes nothing," let out Thomas, setting his full bodyweight on the ice. After making sure it's safe, he began to carefully cross the fjord towards where he had last seen queen Elsa. When Thomas was about halfway across, he suddenly felt something cold land on his nose. He turned his gaze upwards, only to be surprised by what he saw.

It was snowing.

„Now this is too much.." Thomas was seriously considering turning back and running for the hills, but he had duty to fulfil. And that duty was protecting both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. At this point, Elsa was in quite a bit of danger. After crossing the frozen fjord, the ground was already covered in a thin layer of snow.

„Great, this will only make tracking harder, " Thomas thought to himself, letting out a sigh.

He started looking for clues as to which direction Elsa went and soon he had enough info to start moving. He was heading north and the temperature was getting noticeably lower. No more than twenty minutes later Thomas was already shaking. He kept tracking Elsa but the snow and the cold was making it harder and harder by the minute. Few hours later it was starting to get light, the sun was rising.

Thomas walked for a few more hours before seeing something attention worthy. It was a small log cabin and a stable in middle of forest. He decided to approach and stepped on the porch of the cabin.

„Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.. and Sauna, " Thomas read out loud, a bright smile appearing on his face, „just what I need."

Thomas entered the trading post and looked around. He was greeted by a rather odd man.

"Yoo-hoo, big summer blow out, " came a voice from behind the counter.

Thomas stepped out into the open and approached the shopkeeper. He was a very large man, wearing a hat and sweater with bright patterns. Thomas assumed that was the Oaken himself.

„Good morning, do you happen to have any.. uh.. winter supplies?" Thomas asked, looking around the trading post.

„Just over there, " Oaken motioned him over to the other side of store.

Thomas walked over to the winter department, looking at the thin selection of supplies. He knew he was going to thin them even more. He selected a dark blue knee-lenght overcoat with a hood, a roll of rope and a small dagger with a holster. Thomas carried the items to the counter and placed them on it, retrieving his money pouch.

„Do you have any food for sale?" Thomas asked, looking around the odd store and trying to find any edibles.

„Lutefisk," offered Oaken, pulling up a jar of greenish fish from behind the counter.

„Ehh, I was never a fan of fish. Do you have anything else?" said Thomas, glaring at the jar with disgust.

„Carrots?" asked Oaken, retrieving a bundle of fresh, juicy carrots and dropping them on the counter.

„Carrots will do. How much will this be?" asked Thomas, opening up his money pouch.

„That will be fifty five, " Oaken said, smiling.

Thomas retrieved some coins from his pouch, slamming them down on the counter. He picked up his items, ready to leave.

„Oh and, " Thomas begun, retrieving another few coins and adding them on the counter, „It would be great if you didn't mention to anyone I was here."

Thomas turned around, exiting the trading post. He put on his overcoat, pulling the hood over his head, afterwards attaching the holster and the dagger to his belt. He began to walk north, trying to find a track of Elsa again. He found a track and began to follow it, eating his purchased carrots in the process.

* * *

After a long time of wandering around, getting lost and walking in circles Thomas was exhausted, cold and hungry. He was considering returing to either the trading post or Arendelle to resupply and rest but something kept him going fowards. After a few more hours it started to get dark and it wasn't long after that when Thomas found himself wandering trough darkness. He was on the edge of giving up when he finally spotted something in the distance. He walked closer to it and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A castle of ice.

„At this point, I wouldn't be surprised to see a living snowman," Thomas chuckled to himself, starting to walk in the direction of the castle.

Not long after he had arrived at the bottom of icy stairs which led up to the castle. Thomas looked around the area and his heart skipped a beat. There was tons of footprints and several broken spears in the snow just near the stairs. He began walking up the staircase, realizing that at one point half of the staircase was broken. He arrived at the main doors of the castle entirely made out of ice and pushed the huge icy doors open.

„Now this is something.." Thomas whispered, looking around the beautiful interior of the castle. It was entirely made out of ice and was sparkling in thousand different colors. He slowly walked across the main room towards a set of stairs leading up further in the castle, keeping his hand on his sword. He made his way up along the stairs to another huge room. He stopped dead in his tracks when the scene infront of him unfolded. There was what looked like a broken ice chandelier in middle of the room, along with couple of crossbow bolts, icy spikes and ice pieces everywhere.

Thomas ran across the room, starting to investigate the scene. After seeing the vandalized balcony of the castle, he was certain that a fight had been going on here. Upon further investigation he noticed another crossbow bolt stuck in the ceiling of the room. He put two and two together in his head, realizing that it had been fired to break the chandelier and cause it come crashing down on somebody. He checked the whole room and was relieved to find no blood.

Thomas stood in middle of the room, recollecting his thoughts.

„It couldn't have been the Dark Legion, too many weapons and footprints. Her sister perhaps? No.. why would a fight erupt? Perhaps some of the dignitaries? They seemed pretty pissed about what happened back at Arendelle.. and they sure would want the summer back considering their ships are frozen in the fjord, " Thomas kept rethinking all the possibilities only to be disturbed by something that sent chills down his spine.

A loud, deadly roar right behind him.

Thomas slowly turned around, gazing upon a 50 feet tall icy snowman who did not look happy at all.

„WHO YOU?! " the snowman screamed at Thomas, looking very intimidating.

Thomas took back what he had thought earlier. He was indeed surprised to see a living snowman. He quickly went trough his possible courses of action and decided to run. As soon as Thomas tried to escape, the snowman grew ice claws and fangs all over his body, looking twice as intimidating. Thomas tried to get to the exit but it was blocked off by the snowman, trying to get ahold of him. Thomas had no choice but to run over to the balcony and take a leap of faith down into the snow.

Thomas was lucky enough to land across the ravine and onto a large pile of snow. He crawled out of the snow pile, brushing the snow off of his clothes, happy with his achievement. But not for long, the icy snow monster had jumped down after Thomas, landing not far from him. The chase started again. Thomas ran trough the forest, doing his best to avoid the snowman's attacks. When he thought his luck couldn't get any worse, he was greeted by a cliffside. Thomas looked behind, seeing the snow beast advance on his current position.

„I hate my job," Thomas let out, taking yet another risky jump off of the 200 foot cliff.

* * *

Thomas woke up a few minutes later in a large pile of snow at the base of the cliff. He crawled out of the freezing snow, brushing it off of his clothes. They were all wet and he was freezing yet again. He brushed his palms together, starting to head in the direction of Arendelle.

„I have to find the queen.. " Thomas barely managed to let out a whisper, stumbling across the snow.

His view was getting blurry and his temperature was rapidly dropping. When he thought it couldn't get any worse, he heard a loud wolf howl behind him. Thomas slowly turned around, only to be greeted by a pack of at least 8 wolves slowly surrounding him...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you like how the story goes on along with the main storyline of Frozen. But don't worry, the story will continue even after the events seen in Frozen are done :)**

**Reviews welcome! More reviews = new chapter gets posted quicker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for how long the chapter 4 took but I was very busy. Finally it's here and I'll try to get chapter 5 up really soon.**

**Read on :) reviews welcome!**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Stand Off

„Beautiful.."

Thomas closed his eyes, refocusing his senses. He opened them only to see that the pack of wolves had surrounded him, growling. He reached down, slowly removing the dagger from his belt and preparing himself. Tom knew that having a stand-off against a hungry pack of wolves in his current condition is not going to be an easy task.

He heard rapid footsteps behind him and turned around just in time to see one of the wolves lunge at him. He skillfully stopped the wolf mid-air, thrusting the dagger in it's throat. Warm blood ran down all over Thomas's hand as the wolf dropped dead in the snow. The pack kept circling around Thomas, preparing for another attack.

This time two wolves attacked at the same time, going for Tom's legs. He kicked one away as he approached but the other one managed to bash him down in the snow and crawl ontop of him. Just as the wolf was about to strike, Thomas shoved the dagger in it's neck. He tried to get up but another wolf knocked him back down, smacking the dagger out of his hand. The wolf got ahold of Thomas's left hand, biting it hard. Tom screamed in pain, grabbing the wolf by it's neck and twisting it.

He threw the dead animal off of him, crawling on his feet. There were only a few wolves left now and they looked rather scared and hesitant. Thomas let out a loud growl on his own, hoping that it would scare the remaining wolves away. It worked.

Tom dropped back down in the snow, holding on his wound.

„Just my luck," he let out, wrapping a makeshift cloth bandage around his bitten hand.

Thomas picked up his belongings from the snow and restarted his journey back to Arendelle, trying his best to stay conscious.

* * *

After several hours of painful walking trough the cold snow and ice, Thomas finally saw a glint of hope on the horizon. He had finally reached the outskirts of Arendelle, although the sight that unfolded before him caused him to worry.

The city and it's surrounding area were covered in a heavy blizzard, too powerful to be naturally caused. Thomas could sense something was wrong. Despite his pain he began to run down the mountain, trying his best not to slip and fall to his death. After several long minutes what felt like years he reached the side of fjord. Now he only had to cross it to get to the city. He started to stumble across the ice, doing his best to navigate with the blinding blizzard raging all around him.

Thomas's hearing caught something when he was halfway across the fjord. A faint, desperate cry of help. It was a young females voice.

„Kristoff.."

The voice was so quiet and desperate that it was almost haunting. Nevertheless, Thomas turned started to walk in it's direction. Just a few seconds later, the blizzard suddenly stopped. Thomas stopped dead in his tracks, scanning his surroundings.

Something caught his attention in the distance. There were two persons on the fjord not far from him, but they seemed oblivious to his presence. He focused his eyesight, recognizing Queen Elsa dressed in an icy blue dress, dropped on her knees on the freezing ice. Behind her was a male with auburn hair, the same that he had seen with Princess Anna earlier. The man drew a sword, approaching Elsa from behind and preparing to strike.

Thomas's mind stopped. Everything appeared in slow-motion for him. Out of instinct, he reached for the dagger on his belt, taking it by it's blade and preparing to throw it. He aimed, ready to throw but what he saw next stopped him.

„No!" out of nowhere, Princess Anna ran infront of the man striking Elsa and raised a protective hand to stop the blade.

Thomas couldn't comprehand what's happening, lost his focus and passed out due to the blood loss from his wound.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Thomas awoke in a uncomfortable bed in a dim-lit room of a wooden log cabin. He glanced around the interior, seeing no sign of life. Taking a look at his left hand, he realized it had been cleaned and bandaged. Even then, Thomas still felt very tired and weak. Sliding off of the bed and taking his first few steps proved to be a hard task. He stumbled around the small cabin, finding no trace of who might've brought him here and treated his hand. He found his gear scattered around a table next to the bed.

Ten minutes later, he had collected all of his belongings and headed out of the door. He found himself on the outskirts of Arendelle, next to a few other abandoned old buildings. Tom slowly made his in the town, hiding in the shadows and listening to what people were talking.

_„Can you believe it?! Ice powers!"_

_„Froze her sister's heart and then thawed it again!"_

_„Can you believe Prince Hans was up to no good?"_

_„The queen is going to demonstrate her powers today!"_

People would not stop talking about the recent events. Thomas had heard enough and made his way to the castle to attend to the event. He was too exhausted to try to infiltrate the castle ground's secretly, so he just walked in trough the main gates, blending in with the crowd.

He positioned himself near the western side of the courtyard, scanning the scene in the middle. Queen Elsa was standing in the middle of the courtyard, inbetween the two fountains. Upon making sure that the crowd was ready, she covered the entire courtyard's ground with a thin layer of ice. Next she froze the two fountain's in beautiful formations and finally send off a ball of snow in the air, causing a small flurry.

Princess Anna joined Elsa and everyone began to skate. Thomas couldn't help but smile as he watched everyone happily enjoy themselves. Everything seemed to have solved itself. Moments later, something caught Tom's attention. Two dark figures emerged from the crowd, quickly approaching the royal sisters who were oblivious to their surroundings.

The two men withdrew daggers from within their cloaks and held them tightly as they made their way towards Anna and Elsa...

* * *

**Oooo, cliffhangers. You hate them, don't you? Fear not, the next chapter should be up soon! **

**Meanwhile, take your time to Review and Favorite this story.**

**See you on the next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for - some interaction between Elsa, Anna and Thomas.**

**Read on :) reviews welcome!**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Isolation

Elsa and Anna were happily gliding across the ice, enjoying their reunion. Elsa then noticed something suspicious going on. Two men with daggers in their hands were closing in on both her and Anna. Luckily, a royal guard had also noticed this and stepped infront of the men, holding onto his seathed sword.

„Out of our way!", one of the men grunted, slashing their daggers at the guard, leaving him bleeding on the ground.

The men were just few steps away from frightened Elsa and Anna when a dagger flew from the crowd, landing perfectly between then eyes of one of the attackers.

Elsa took Anna by hand and pulled her backwards as the second man came towards them, screaming and swirling his dagger in the air like crazy. He suddenly stopped, letting out a loud scream before dropping on the ground, bleeding. Behind him stood a man in a dark blue knee-height overcoat with a hood over his head and a bloody sword in his hand. The man holstered the sword as the royal guard approached and started taking off in a slow jog.

A huge chaos broke out with frightened civilians running about, restless guards trying to seize the territory and inbetween all of that the both frightened royal sisters.

„Stop that man!", yelled one of the guards, pointing at Thomas who was making his escape across the courtyard as quickly as the thin layer of ice allowed him to.

Thomas had never been very nimble on ice. This only made his escape harder. Just as he was about to run out trough the main gate, he slipped on the ice and fell over the bridge, landing into the water and passing out.

* * *

Thomas slowly opened his eyes, immediately feeling a sharp pain on his forehead. He winced in pain, realizing he was laying in a large comfy bed in an unfamiliar room. He slowly scanned the interior, surprised to see the rich furnituring and the beautiful red and purple accents on the walls. The fresh roses on the table gave off a wonderful scent, filling Thomas with unfamiliar happiness. However his heart sank when his eyes traveled over to the window. It was triangle shaped. At this point, he was more than sure he was in the castle.

He instantly shot up from the bed on his feet, finding himself standing in his undergarments.

„Of course they took my stuff.." Thomas sighed, noticing a set of fresh casual clothes at the end of his bed. He slowly put them on, surprised as to how well they fit.

Thomas started walking around the room, further studying it. There was a small bathroom with a bathtub and fresh towels connected to the bedroom.

„I guess a bath wouldn't hurt," he shrugged, taking his clothes off again. At this point he noticed that the wound left by the wolf bite had been carefully cleaned and treated. It had already started to heal.

Tom filled the bath with hot water, entering it. He slowly washed his body and his hair, dried himself off and put his clothes back on.

_Knock knock knock._

Thomas shifted his view to the enterance, walking over to it. He tried to open the door only to find it locked. Then someone unlocked it from the other side and three men stepped in. The one standing in the middle dismissed the other two and they closed the door after themselves.

„I think I can handle this boys, " the man waved them off, turning towards Thomas.

„Uh, hello.." Thomas let out, examining the man's appearence. He was wearing a very obvious royal guard uniform with tons of medals all over it. No doubt he was a high ranking member of the royal guard.

„Right, murderer, lets get this over with, " the man started, only to be interrupted by Thomas.

„I ain't no murderer, I only- "

„SILENCE, " the man shouted, immediately getting what he wanted, „You're talking to the Captain Cormac of Royal Guard!"

„Now, MURDERER, let's start with your name, " Cpt. Cormac crossed his hands on his chest, awaiting an answer.

„My name is Thomas.. I'm the, uh.. castellan of Rockport city, "

„Is that so?" Cormac grinned, noticing Thomas's hesitation.

„Yes, and I did not intend to kill anybody. I was only trying to protect the queen and the princess."

„Ah, well it sure as hell looked like you tried to attack the queen and the princess, " Cormac kept on grinning.

„I assure you, I did not, " Thomas insisted.

„Oh we'll know that soon enough when we interrogate the other man that survived this whole commotion, " Cpt. Cormac shrugged, moving towards the exit.

„One of them is alive? Here? In the castle?! " Thomas's face filled with fear.

„Sure is, I'm off to see him now!"

„You can't, he's dangerous, you can't have him here, he will- ," Thomas begun, but the Captain had walked out and shut the door before he even got to finish. He heard a key spin in the lock.

„DAMN IT!" Thomas screamed in frustration.

* * *

Thomas was nervously pacing the room, trying to come up with a solution to the problem for good fifteen minutes. Finally the realization hit him and he facepalmed as to why he didn't think of it before. He walked over to the window, opening it up. Surely enough they wouldn't think he would go out a fourth floor window so they didn't bother locking it.

Thirty seconds later Thomas was already two floors below, sneaking along the corridors and staying in the shadows, trying to figure out where they kept the survived attacker. As he was sneaking about, something caught his attention. There was a half-way open door down the corridor with a few footsteps coming from it. Thomas creeped over to the door, peeking inside.

It was an armory, full of different weapons put in racks and in glass preview cabinets.

„Bingo, " Thomas grinned, retrieving a small but sharp dagger from one of the preview racks.

As he was leaving the armory he noticed that one of the racks in a row of crossbows was empty. The realization hit him hard and he increased his pace.

* * *

On the first floor, there was a heated conversation going on in the great hall between Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and Captain Cormac.

„And as I said, the man insists that he tried to protect you but I personally think it's a load of bullsh- ,"

„Captain, your manners please!" Elsa stopped him before he finished.

„I don't know.. he looked nice, " Anna shrugged, looking between Elsa and the Captain.

„Looked.. NICE? Miss, how is THAT relevant?! " Captain Cormac was getting was getting angrier by the minute, „I say we hang them both today!"

„Well to ME, it looked like he was trying to help us, " Elsa said, crossing her arms.

„Well we can't know for certain and neither of them proved their points! " Captain Cormac sticked with his decision.

Everyone stayed quiet for awhile, when Elsa suddenly spoke.

„I want to see them."

Captain Cormac took a deep breath, ready to restart his rambling but he was interrupted by a voice coming from the main doors.

„Well you won't have to look far!" it was one of the attackers, wielding a crossbow.

He raised the crossbow, pointing it towards Elsa and firing. Elsa was quick to react and freeze the bolt mid-air with a ice spike but the attacker didn't give up. He let out a deadly roar, retrieving a long dagger from within his clothes.

He took a step forward and stopped dead in his tracks afterwards. He stood there for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing several times as if he was trying to say something, and then dropped motionless on the ground, revealing that he had a knife stuck in the back of his throat.

Small distance behind him, at the main doors, stood Thomas.

Everyone just stood frozen for awhile, taking in what had just happened. Elsa finally broke the silence.

„Well, Captain Cormac.. I think one of them proved their point just now.. you are dismissed."

* * *

**Oh I think you guys will like the next chapter. Finally Elsa and Thomas will talk, woohoo (I'm trying not to rush their relationship ^^). Also in the future I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

**Meanwhile, take your time to Review and Favorite this story.**

**See you on the next chapter ;)**


End file.
